


Janela para a sua vida

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Não aquela que você perdeu [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era como ter uma janela para a vida dela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janela para a sua vida

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Window into her life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642447) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), para o desafio #063 - window (janela).

Era como ter uma janela para a vida dela. Janet não era parte da vida dessa Sam e nunca poderia ser, não podia interagir com os amigos dela ou mesmo sair da casa, mas ainda ouvia sobre todas as coisas que aconteciam no SGC e como essa Cassandra estava lidando com a perda de sua mãe e os desafios de estar começando sua vida adulta. Ela era uma observadora na melhor das hipóteses, não uma verdadeira participante. Não era o bastante, era como ser provocada com o que queria só para ter isso negado, mas era só o que tinha.


End file.
